Hopes of the Future
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: The Mirai special for the Windflower saga!
1. Reunite

TITLE: ....Hopes of the Future  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: This is the Mirai Special of the Wind Flower saga. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Anemone felt a gentle hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Jynx will be safe here. Right now, Gohan needs your help." Kaiya declared.   
  
"Just keep her safe." The amazon looked at her hands, the smooth band of metal about one of her fingers did little to bring her comfort. She rubbed her shoulder to relieve some of the stiffness in her shoulder that had come from stress. A scar there gave her some comfort, but not much. She could still feel Gohan's emotions, and knew that what was happening was troubling to him.  
  
"Kaasan! Where are you?" A little girl ran up to her, a scared look on her face. "Kaasan, don't leave me!"   
  
She knelt down, putting her face on a level with her daughter's. "I have to. Jynx, you're safe here. And your father needs my help." She stood up and took off in a flash of bright blue light. Gohan, where are you?   
  
Anemone easily found his ki and locked onto it. Instantly, she dropped to the ground, realizing that something evil was behind her. Those two almost spotted me. She continued onward, looking for the warrior she knew was nearby.  
  
Once she realized where he was, she shot into the air, flying faster than she'd flown in years. She saw the danger he was in. "Gohan!" He turned, surprised to see her. "Duck!" He dropped to the ground, avoiding the blow that Juunanagou had aimed at him.   
  
The jinzouningen looked shocked, as he had no files on the amazon who had just warned his enemy. A sphere of ki forced him back, away from the saiya-jin. "You won't get away with that." he hissed.   
  
Gohan leapt to his feet then away from them, pulling Anemone with him. "We have to get Trunks." he whispered. A confused look came to his face. Who was Trunks anyway? Then, a mischievous light came into her eyes. He nodded, knowing what she had in mind. They quickly built up enormous ki blasts, letting them pool together. Once it was released, the jinzouningen were forced will out of the city.   
  
The warrior lifted Trunks up. "Come with me. There's a lot you need to catch up on."   
  
~*~  
  
"So, they were all..." she broke off, not trusting her own voice. He wordlessly nodded, still feeling the pain of the loss of so many friends. Then, the boy woke up.  
  
Trunks let out a startled gasp as he leapt from Gohan's arms. "Who is she?"   
  
"Her name is Anemone." I think we should tell him the truth about this relationship. At her slight nod, he realized she agreed. "She is my wife." A startled yelp came from him. That was something unexpected. They landed in front of Capsule Corp, then went inside. "Bulma!"  
  
She came out of her lab, then let out a startled cry. "Come inside." The woman then guided them through the maze of collapsing halls and into a nearly intact room.  



	2. Gold

TITLE: ....Hopes of the Future  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Thanks for bringing Trunks home, guys." Bulma sighed softly. "Remember what happened on Namek? Those were the days." They softly chuckled. Yes the remembered. The days of innocence before illness and jinzouningen had depleted their numbers. "Gohan, you're starting to remind me of Goku."  
  
"Yea, well, wearing his old colors is an inspiration for me." His face lit up when he saw the food. He dug right in, causing even more of a flashback for Bulma.   
  
"Man, Gohan. The way you eat, the way you dress, even the way you're like him, so strong and so gentle at the same time. You truly are your father's son." She left the room, so that they could be alone for a little while.   
  
Trunks looked up from his own food. "Gohan, could you train me? I want to help you fight them."   
  
"Now, Trunks, your mother wouldn't approve of it. But, I can see a fire in you that few have had." He fell silent, not really knowing what to do.  
  
Gohan, he could be a big help to us. After all, Jynx is too young to be much help. Anemone declared.   
  
He turned back to the boy. "Yes, I will train you. But, let's not let Bulma in on this. She won't be very pleased." The mischievous twinkle in his eyes was echoed by that of his mate's, indicating that she would also help out with the training.   
  
~*~  
  
"So, this is it?"   
  
"Hai, this is the time machine. But the problem is shielding the pilot from the effects of time travel." Bulma drew in a deep breath. She didn't want to put anyone in danger if time travel proved fatal.   
  
"I know someone who knows those secrets. Her tribe found them out long ago, and recorded them in order to preserve them for those who truly needed them." She fell silent. "Got to go. I'm being paged."   
  
~  
  
Trunks let out a feral cry as his ki enveloped him. Incredible. I had no idea that he had come this far on his own. Anemone landed just as a few golden streaks started to run through it. He fell over, exhausted, his aura vanishing.   
  
A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Can you get up?"   
  
"Aa." He got to his feet, looking miserable.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are a lot better than I was at your age." Gohan declared.   
  
"Maybe you should try this." Anemone declared, showing him one of the more classical ki techniques. He easily pulled it off, showing that he was getting the hang of being a warrior now, and not just an angry kid.  
  
He responded to Gohan's lunge quickly, trying to dodge the blow, and barely succeeding. Trunks threw a punch that almost hit his sensei, and then, she leapt in, nearly kicking the boy's midsection. The warrior-in-training leapt back, firing a ki sphere at her, just on instinct alone.   
  
This she easily diverted. Then, all activity stopped. "Kaasan!" A young voice cried. Jynx dashed out into the area they were in, startling Trunks. She leapt into her mother's arms, sobbing in relief.  
  
"Jynx, I told you to stay at the temple. You were safe there."   
  
"I missed you, Kaasan. I just couldn't stand it anymore." Then, she noticed her father. "Tousan!" she cried in recognition, leaping from Anemone's arms to his. He caught her, purely by instinct.   
  
Anemone, we may have to teach her too. She nodded silently.  
  
"Kaiya wanted me to give something to Bulma."   
  
"Later." Gohan declared firmly. "Right now, we need to get back to our training." They instantly lunged together, all at each other. Suddenly, the position of the sun alerted them to the time. In flashes of blue and white they took off for Capsule Corp.   
  
~  
  
"Trunks! Where have you been?"   
  
He flinched at the sound of his mother's voice. She'd never been this angry with him before. "Relax, Bulma. He was with us." Anemone commented. Bulma turned to them, only to see a young girl that she'd never laid eyes on before. Yet she bore similarities to both of her parents. This was just plain spooky. The girl reached into her pocket and produced a golden flask.   



	3. Curse of Mirai

TITLE: ...Hopes of the Future  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at it in confusion. "What is this thing?" Jynx smiled the same pure innocent smile that Goku had used. She blinked back tears. It had been so long since she'd lost her friend, but the pain was as fresh as the day it had happened.   
  
"I know what that is, Bulma. That is the container that has the secrets of time-travel in it. Kaiya's ancestors had discovered the techniques and wrote them down for future generations."   
  
She blinked again. All the secrets of time-travel in this golden container? It didn't even weigh a single pound. "Let's get to work. Gohan, I'm going to have to borrow Anemone from you for a while. She most likely can read the language."   
  
He nodded, then gently urged Jynx to bed. "Don't keep her too long. Remember it's been two years since I've last seen her." Anemone blushed slightly, understanding what he meant by that. It had been two long lonely years for her as well. And those years were filled with the learning she needed to master before coming back to help them. Kaiya wouldn't have let her leave the temple without being fully trained in her mental abilities.  
  
The two women went into the lab, then Bulma tried to open the container. "Argh!! How do you open this thing!?"   
  
The amazon chuckled softly, understanding her anger. "Like this, Bulma." She took the container from her hands, then pressed the symbols for the five ancient allied planets. Each one glowed a soft gold before dimming back into darkness. Then, the compartment slid open, revealing the stack of old, dry parchment within.   
  
"Well, I was right about not being able to read this." Bulma declared, lifting it from the flask.   
  
"Be careful. That's very old parchment, and it could fall apart if the slightest error is made in handling it. Here," she gently took the papers from her friend. "I'll be the Rosetta Stone." She quickly found what they needed to know and spoke it in Japanese. The scientist quickly made the blue prints according to what the ancient peoples had told them through the old papers.  
  
"Now, we have to build it." she quickly gathered the materials necessary for the device while Anemone built the compartment for it. She pulled back, signaling that she'd finished with that. "Goodness, are you some sort of genius?"  
  
"No. I'm just very good at working with my hands." The amazon helped to install the device into the time machine. "Better get going. If I know Gohan, he's probably about ready to come in here after you."  
  
Anemone chuckled softly. Bulma is more right than she realizes. I know what he has in mind, and I don't think I'll object. She walked into the room they'd been provided with, and instantly a pair of strong arms were wrapped about her.  
  
Took you long enough. Had to play Rosetta Stone, ne? He placed his face against her neck, kissing her gently. She leaned back into him, happy to be in his company once again.  
  
You don't know the half of it. I'm just glad I know the language.   
  
I missed you. Gohan lifted her into his arms, drawing a startled gasp from her. Now, now, don't get all excited.  
  
  



	4. Battle Ground

TITLE: ….Hopes of the Future  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Juunana laughed as he killed another person. "Missed one." Juuhachi noted, then killed him with a single blast.   
  
"Aw man, now we're tied." he whined. Then, they turned sharply, hearing someone land behind him. "Looks like blondie's here. Only today he isn't so blonde. Typical. Everyone wants to imitate me."   
  
Gohan glared angrily. "Stay back." he commanded the children. They leapt back, obeying him.   
  
"Here's the tie-breaker. Whoever gets him wins. Sudden death." Juunana declared.   
  
"It won't be as easy as you think." Gohan hissed, transforming into a super saiya-jin. Then, they heard a different scream. Juuhachi turned, only to see Anemone behind them, bright blue ki flames surrounding her form. They realized that they needed to attack now, or they might just get out-classed. Bright lights exploded acrossed the vacated city.   
  
Anemone managed to dodge Juunana's kick, then delivered one of her own that connected. He stumbled back, a little surprised by the force of her blow. She's only a woman. She couldn't have this much power! His fist came towards her face, but she managed to block it. The force of his punch caused her to slide back several feet. A harsh cough drew her attention back to Gohan. "NO!" she cried, pushing her opponent back, nearly making him fall.  
  
But then, Trunks let out an enraged sound as he leapt forward, his sword gleaming sinisterly. When he brought it down, it sliced off some of Juuhachi's hair. "You brat! My hair doesn't grow back!" She blasted him to the other side of the battlefield. But the dust of that attack filled the air, causing temporary blindness. "What?! Where did they go?!"  
  
"Let's take some potshots. We might get lucky." They started firing away at the rubble around them.   
  
~  
  
Gohan let out an enraged cry as he leapt into the air. "MASENKO!!!!" he cried, firing his attack at them. The others hiding with him leapt out, intending to add their ki to his own.   
  
"GALE FORCE!!!!"   
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!!"   
  
  
"MYSTICAL WINDS!!!!" Jynx cried. These attacks combined had enough force to blow significant dust into the air, and knock the jinzouningen off their feet. Then, while the dust was still in the air they fled.  



	5. Sorrow

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Anemone moaned softly and nearly fell over. A strong hand caught her arm, helping her to stay upright. "Are you all right?" Gohan inquired with concern. She met his gaze, trying to suppress the dizziness suddenly overwhelming her.   
  
Gohan, I may be pregnant. This was the way I felt when I was carrying Jynx. And we both know this isn't the best world to bring a child into.   
  
He blinked. He hadn't even sensed that. Now he concentrated on her ki and found she was right. "Maybe you should stay here today. After all, that little escapade at the amusement park took a lot out of you. Then, I couldn't begin to realize why. Bulma could use your help with the time stream calculations." Gohan gently cupped her cheek with his remaining hand.   
  
Her gaze became more distant. "Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it."   
  
The warrior brushed a kiss across his mate's forehead. "Relax. Everything isn't written in stone. After all, that something terrible could be a miracle for us and a curse for the jinzouningen." A gentle smile came to his face. "Bulma still can't read the writing on those papers."   
  
"Not everyone was meant to." Anemone whispered. She kept her doubts from Gohan. I wish that the others hadn't been killed. Our time could be so different. Like those dreams of beauty and peace I used to have shortly after the jinzouningen arrived. Maybe those dreams were meant to give me hope. That's something I can't give up.   
  
"Trunks, come on. We don't want your mother to find out. Jynx, you need to rest. You maxed yourself out yesterday. Let your power build back." The two left the building and Anemone went into the restored lab to help her friend. Together they worked until Bulma's voice broke the silence.   
  
"Anemone, it isn't like Gohan to leave help if he knows you are offering it. Something about his behavior has me worried about both of you. And, besides that, I've noticed you showing similar symptoms to when you were carrying Jynx. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, I am. We know this isn't the best world to bring any children into, but without children, there is no future for our world." Suddenly, her face went pale and she clutched at her heart. "No, Gohan, don't leave me." The pain she'd felt from him vanished rather abruptly. Tears began to stream down her face. Why? Why is he gone? He was the last light of hope in this world lost in the darkness.   
  
A greater power drew her attention back to the present. Trunks came into the room, carrying the body of his sensei. Bulma drew back sharply, seeing what she'd never thought she'd see in her son. He had become a super saiya-jin. "Kaasan, now what do we do?" His voice was full of the despair he felt.   
  
Then, they heard a sharp sob. Jynx stood there in shock, tears streaming down her face. "Tousan!" she cried, trying to choke back more sobs. She was much too young of a girl to know the sorrow that others felt everyday.   
  
Anemone sat down, trying to keep a clear head for her daughter's sake. How many more people do I have to loose? This is too hard. Her gaze shifted to Trunks, realizing that he needed more guidance than what he'd already received. And she was the only one with that ability.  
  
All eyes grew wide when his body vanished into thin air. "What just happened? We have no more dragon balls. Who could've taken his body?" Bulma whispered in shock.   
  
~*~  
  
She quietly knelt by Gohan's headstone. Gohan, don't you dare forget me. If only... She lightly touched the stone meant to mark an empty grave. I'll never forget you. And you remember that, you little imp. Although her insult had been playful, her tone held sorrow. She rose to her feet and flew over to Trunks.   
  
"I should have seen that one coming." he grumbled. The boy turned sharply when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"Gohan was protecting you, Trunks. He knew that you held another piece to the puzzle of peace. You can save those still living."   
  
The tears in his eyes were evident. "You miss him too. And you know that his grave is an empty one. Anything could have happened." He went flying back, but managed to gain control over his motion quickly. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"It is time to train. You can't keep dwelling on the past, but learn from its mistakes."   
  
He came charging at her, intent on taking his rage out on something. But her greater experience put her at the advantage. Her knee came up into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. But he recovered so quickly that it would have been hard to know. Anemone managed to block a blow to her own abs. "Better not aim there. Gohan gave me a little something to remember him by."   
  
Trunks stopped in shock. His hand dropped down from the punch that he'd been ready to deliver again. Did he know? But why would he leave the child fatherless? This doesn't make any sense.   



	6. Agreement

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: In accordance with the timeline of the "History of Trunks" three years have been skipped between chapters 5 and 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Trunks wait! You can't go up against them alone!" Bulma cried. But her son left in a flash of blue. "Anemone! Trunks is going to get himself killed!" A flash of bright blue signaled that she'd gone after her husband's pupil.   
  
What is he trying to prove? He knows that we can't afford any losses right now. Then, she sensed his ki dip dangerously low, prompting her to pour on the speed. She knew that although he'd been weakened, he was still fighting the jinzouningen. Anemone landed shortly after Trunks had been knocked into the river.   
  
"Hey Juuhachi, look. It's the blue lady." Juunana smirked. He was really underestimating her. She'd improved since she'd given birth to another healthy baby girl.   
  
"Maybe she thinks she can get revenge for what we did to Gohan." the female jinzouningen replied.   
  
Anemone's obsidian eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't do revenge. I defend the lives of the innocent people that you are all too able to destroy. And your ill acts will reap their just desserts." How am I going to get Trunks out of here? This isn't very good. She kept dodging their repetitive punches and kicks. I don't know if I can handle this one as easily as I did when I was seven. Well, here goes nothing. "GENKI NO KOROKO!!!!!"   
  
"Nani? She's never used that one before!" Juunana cried. They had absolutely no files on this attack. Had she just developed it? The force of this new attack blew them far enough away to keep them from interfering with her rescue of Trunks.  
  
"Now, where is he?" She cast out her ki sense, and easily found him in the river. Well, here it goes. Anemone dove underwater and easily pulled him to the surface. The amazon flew back to Capsule Corp, holding her unconscious cousin as she flew. "Bulma! Trunks needs some medical attention!"   
  
Bring him in here!" she cried in response, more worried about her son than she could show in her voice. Anemone followed her swiftly, and then followed each instruction given to her by the older woman. Once he was stabilized, Bulma let out a sigh. "That was too close for comfort."   
  
"Maybe he'll listen now."   
  
"Fat chance. He's too much like his father sometimes. Too stubborn for his own good."   
  
~*~  
  
Trunks woke up only to see a pair of obsidian black eyes gazing down into his face. "Bulma-san, he's awake." she declared in her young voice.  
  
"Well, young man, I hope you've learned your lesson."   
  
A pained nod came from the bed-ridden warrior. "I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine, that is, if it's ready."   
  
"Hold on now, Trunks. You don't know if you have any arms or legs left underneath that blanket. Let's take this one step at a time."   



	7. Night Attack

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Anemone let out a soft sigh. So many people have been harmed by the jinzouningen. We got here to late to save more people. Now, we are looking for survivors.   
  
Jynx called out to her mother after she'd cleared away the rubble from a house. "Kaasan, I think that they didn't notice this door. Can you tell if anyone is in there?"   
  
She closed her eyes, feeling for any physic energies within the structure. "There are at least two people in there. But how to get them out without scaring them half to death is the question." It took all three of them to get the door off of its hinges. The thing was obviously made of solid rock. Only that could block the sensors of the jinzouningen so thoroughly. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."   
  
The youngest went into the small shelter to reassure them. "Don't worry. My kaasan is telling you the truth. My name is Ariella, but I'm called Ariel." The little girl's presence soothed them into realizing the truth. Then, they noticed the brown tail she kept neatly wrapped about her waist. This calmed them even more, for they realized she must be related to the great warriors who had protected this world in the past.   
  
They came out with her, then saw the other two saiya-jins. "Please take us out of here. This place is too dangerous now."   
  
Anemone looked thoughtful for a second then smiled. "The place I'm thinking of has room enough for ten thousand people. Both Jynx," she gestured to her oldest child, "and I have been there for extended periods of time. The jinzouningen can't even find the place. This is a temple deep in the mountains that is guarded by the ancient elements."   
A few confused mutterings came from the group. "Don't worry about how you're going to get there. We all have telekinesis and can carry you there."   
  
They lifted off, lifting the people in their telekinetic grasp. Then, the group flew deep into the mountains. After leaving them in the temple with Kaiya, they flew back to Capsule Corp. But it was after dark. Bulma came running out of her lab, her eyes wide in fright.  
  
"Anemone can you control your oozaru form?"  
  
"Yes, I can. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Because Nagano is being attacked. If you transform, you might be able to stop them."   
  
She nodded and flew away from the building. The stars glittered brightly over her head as she flew onward. The beauty of this night was wasted on uncaring eyes, for in Nagano, only the jinzouningen reigned. Anemone landed well before the area they were in and started at the light of the full moon. Only once a month. That's all the time that I can do this because I don't know how to do the ki moon.   
  
Her form became that of a gigantic were-ape, all features changing into that of another being. They wouldn't be able to recognize her from her previous form.   
  
~  
  
Juunana turned around, wondering why the light of the moon had dimmed. "Juuhachi! It's a giant ape!"  
  
"Don't be absurd. Apes can't block light like..." she broke off as she turned around. This was truly bizarre. The ki her sensors were picking up wasn't that of the others she knew could pull such a stunt. "Let's get out of here!" They flew off, a large ki blast chasing them away from the city.   
  
Anemone closed her huge red eyes, effectively blocking out the moon's light. All the changes that had been wrought by its light started to change back to normal. She curled up into a ball in the debris, sleeping away the fatigue of the transformation.   
  
~*~  
  
The light of the sun hit her face, waking her instantly. Her stomach grumbled loudly, alerting her to her hunger. I'd better get back. They will be worried about me. She took off, managing to fly back to Capsule Corp.   
  
Jynx opened the door, revealing her exhausted mother. "Kaasan, you had better get in here and eat your breakfast. And after you finish, Bulma wants to see you in the lab." Anemone managed to eat about half of the meal set before her before her appetite up and left. So then she went to the lab.  
  
"Anemone, there you are. Take a look at this." Bulma declared, holding a device in her hand up to her friend's view.   



	8. Revalations

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Anemone froze, staring at what Bulma held in her hand. Preserved DNA from all the Z senshi. But how? "W.." she choked. "Where did you find that?"   
  
"A friend found it in the mountains near West City. Maybe we should bring them back this way."   
  
"Lie. It wouldn't be fair to them to bring them back into such a harsh environment. All that they knew as children is gone. They wouldn't be the same people we knew and loved. Let them rest."   
  
Bulma nodded. She knew how hard it must be for Anemone to say that. But she was much stronger emotionally than she herself was. That was why she'd wanted to talk to her. Anemone looked a little pale and she wheeled about in exhaustion. "You'd better lay down."   
  
She nodded and barely made it to a bed before an unwelcome darkness blanketed her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
A gentle hand drew her attention away from the devastating scene. She turned sharply, only to see a face she thought she'd never see again. "Gohan? You couldn't be him."   
  
A pure gentle smile came to his face. "It is me, Ane-chan. I miss you." He wrapped his arms about her when he realized she accepted it. "Don't give up. They need you."   
  
She pulled back, looking him in they eye. "It's so hard to be without you. It's like part of my soul is missing."   
  
"Anemone," he sighed, "Don't worry. I'm always with you." A roughish smile came to his face. "And you never know what the future holds." She trembled, not liking what she was feeling. Intense fatigue, even here, in the world dreams had made.   
  
Gohan felt a frission of alarm. She was much weaker than what he thought. How could a simple transformation tire her so much when she is so used to it? He concentrated on her life force and was surprised to find it so weak. It hadn't even been this weak when he'd first met her. That's why. I don't think she's been eating enough. "Ane-chan, quit starving yourself. There are two kids that need you. Not to mention Trunks. Where is he anyway?"   
  
"Not where. When. He went back to the past not too long ago." She looked right at him for the first time. "Gohan, you're alive?! Where?"  
  
I can't fool her, that's for sure. "Where I am right now isn't important. Just give my best to them."   
  
~*~  
  
"Anemone, wake up." Bulma shook her then leapt back as her friend's obsidian eyes opened.   
  
"I'll be all right. But there is a dark power nearby. I can't quite pinpoint it though." A thoughtful look came to her face then sat up. "How long was I out."  
  
"An hour. And Trunks is due back anytime now."   
  
She got to her feet, then went into the kitchen. After a saiya-jin sized meal, she cast out her ki sense, looking for her children. Their ki was jumping about wildly, indicating that they were fighting something. She took off quickly, in a flash of bright blue.   
  
Anemone landed and easily and struck a jinzouningen away from Ariel. "Nani? Who hit me?"   
  
"That would have been me. You have yet to se a mother's wrath." Bright blue ki flames surrounded her form, showing the abrupt increase in power.   



	9. Vengance

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Both jinzouningen left the children alone, realizing they had more of a challenge with their enraged mother. Juuhachi punched at her enemy's face, only to be blocked. Anemone easily blocked Juunana's kick, then leapt into the air. Her aura became brighter about her as she powered up another attack. Trunks is back. And he's coming here. That's good. Now to get his attention. "GALE FORCE!!!!"   
  
When the dust cleared, two battered jinzouningen got to their feet. "Impressive, but it lacks stopping force." Juunana declared, brushing some dirt off of his clothes. Anemone rolled her eyes. They acted like undisciplined children. What had Gero been thinking, creating monsters like these? They killed without remorse, and in cold blood.   
  
She noticed a golden flash of light, and realized that Trunks was nearby. Neither one of the jinzouningen had felt a thing, so they would be taken by surprise. A punch almost got through her defenses, but she managed to block it. Juunana flashed behind her and kicked.   
  
Anemone started to plummet to the ground, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked right up into Trunks' face. "Arigato." She leapt from his arms and landed on the ground. His power is much greater than it was before. He can handle the problem. She pulled back, giving him more room.  
  
"Kid, what makes you think that you can defeat us?" Juunana inquired.   
  
An angered look came to his face. "You don't realize how much I've improved. Now you will pay." A bright golden aura surrounded his form, showing the increase of power as he transformed. "Now you will know how my sensei, Gohan, felt when you ganged up on him in the rain!"   
  
Both of the jinzouningen lunged at him. He easily knocked them back, then singled out Juuhachi. He punched her unrelentingly, showing the intensity that he'd acquired while in the past. She fell, cursing loudly. A scream erupted from her when she saw the killing blast in the young saiya-jin's hands. She was blown to bits, not a thing left for rebuilding. "You killed her! How could you?" Juunana cried, more than shaken.   
  
The glare from his eyes was too much like Vegeta's, and it gave him a bit of a chill. No son should be so much like his father. The last jinzouningen rapidly fired off ki blasts, trying to destroy the one who'd destroyed his sister. But each attack was easily deflected. His scream of terror was cut short when his body was destroyed. Trunks powered down and came over to Anemone. "Why are there powers coming from space?"   
  
An elated smile came to her face. "I knew it! Trunks, they are coming home."   
  
It was his turn to feel confused, then, he recognized Gohan's ki. "How could this be? He's dead!"   
  
"Gohan didn't talk about the Namek-jins much because it was too painful. He was still grieving for Piccolo. But I was raised by them, as a sister to Apollos and his brother, Dende." Anemone chuckled softly at his expression.   



	10. Demise of Gero's Vengance

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Trunks gaped at her in confusion, yet let her continue. "There was little Dende wouldn't do for me. In fact, he healed your father's broken ribs because I asked him to. Somehow, he knew I was suffering from the withdrawal because of Gohan's death so he did something about it. And he also knew that the others missed their mates. He found a loophole. Goku-san is back." Suddenly, she sobered, feeling a dangerous power nearby.   
  
"Cell. We can't do much until he shows himself." Again, Trunks focused on the kis of their allies. "They won't be here in time to help." Jynx and Ariel came back up to their mother and the warrior who'd just defeated the worst enemy they'd ever seen.   
  
Then, they flew back to Capsule Corp., trying to suppress their discomfort. Once they'd landed, Jynx took her sister straight to bed, seeing how tired she was. A startled shriek caused them to turn to the lab. Bulma came running out, but something had happened to her. She was biologically younger than she'd been for a long time.   
  
Anemone looked her right in the eye. "Bulma, do you remember my adoptive brother?"   
  
"Aa. Why?"   
  
"Because this is most likely his doing. They knew that the survivors of the attacks were going to have to be a lot younger and stronger to ensure the survival of the race." Then, she gazed at her in a thoughtful way. "Could you ever sense ki?"   
  
She blinked in surprise. "At one time I was able to. When I was sixteen."   
  
"Try now. I think that might be your biological age."   
  
Bulma blinked again, but did as she was told. A weird power aught her attention for only a moment, but many from beyond the solar system felt so familiar. "Are those kis who I think they are?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma, they're coming home. Dende can be such a little imp at times." Although her teasing was light-hearted, they could see a bit of irritation behind it. He was just too unpredictable. Either it was that or she was anxious to get Gohan back.   
  
Trunks looked about uneasily, recognizing the power he was sensing all too easily. Cell. He must be stopped. All of those innocent people. I won't let him take anymore! But I must wait until he shows himself. "Kaasan, I think I should go back and let them know that I won."   
  
"That's a good idea, Trunks. Just be sure to double check those calculations."  
  
He nodded starting to work. Good thing Anemone insisted on teaching me how to do this. The young warrior looked up sharply. Many different powers were converging on the others he'd noticed before. But why? My father mentioned that infants had been sent away before Vejitasei was destroyed. These must be them and their children.   
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stood by his time machine, dressed in his battle armour. "Be careful. You never know what could happen with the Z senshi around." Bulma declared.   
  
He tensed up, realizing who was nearby. "Kaasan, please go inside." She blinked, then sensed the power her son was.   
  
Be careful.   
  
"I know you're there, Cell."   
  
The biosynthoid stopped in shock. "Nani? How did you know?"   
  
"You know I destroyed the jinzouningen. Maybe you wanted to kill me and steal my time machine. Well, I won't let you."   
  
An astonished gasp came from Cell. "I knew it! All this time I've been searching, but I knew it was true!"   
  
"Let's take this away from here." They flew off, away from the city and towards an uninhabited area.   



	11. Epilogue

TITLE: Hopes of the Future....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTE: This is the last chapter for this story. But this isn't the last story in the series!   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Cell was flung high into the air. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!" Trunks screamed. An anguished cry was cut short when the attack vaporized his body. He took a deep breath then powered down. Three points of light appeared in the sky, and then four people landed. Anemone had been carrying Bulma and Jynx had been carrying Chichi, who, like Bulma, was much younger than she'd been before.  
  
"They're coming. And, Trunks, they know that power spike was yours." Anemone declared. The rushing winds alerted them to the descending ship. Once it had touched down, the senshi came out. They were quiet confused, looking around at the near pristine battle ground. Not even they could have done that.   
  
Anemone stared right at Gohan. After he'd been gone for so long, it wasn't just enough to see him. "Gohan!" she cried, leaping over to him. He caught her, purely by reflex. The force of her lunge caused them to fall to the ground. He laughed happily, rolling along with her hug.   
  
"Ane-chan, you little imp."   
  
"I may be an imp, but I'm not little." she declared as they got up. Ariella looked at her father in confusion. Her mother had described him like this, but his eyes were much warmer than what she'd thought. They flew away from that place, back to their respective homes.  



End file.
